A Beautiful Sight
by pommedeplume
Summary: (June 2017) It's been nearly three years since Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley broke up. But now Victoire has invited Teddy to spend a weekend with her alone at Shell Cottage...


Teddy Lupin walked along the cliffside on the way to Shell Cottage. The breeze from the Celtic Sea felt nice he thought. He had his hair long and blue again today. He knew Vic liked it that way, though she might never admit it. He knew she always preferred to make his own choices about how to present himself. It was one of the things he really liked about her. He did hope she would like the new dress he was wearing. It was stripped with shades of pink and purple. He liked it a lot.

Their relationship hadn't really lasted very long. Only a few months really. Just days before Teddy had started his sixth year at Hogwarts he and Vic had agreed to call it off. It wasn't a sad breakup.

They decided that they still had a lot to figure out about themselves and that maybe a serious relationship might only interfere with their own self discovery. Plus trying to hide the relationship from their family was a chore.

Strictly, speaking he and Victoire weren't related. But while he was raised by his grandmother Andromeda he still spent much of his time as a child with the Potters and the Weasleys. His godfather, Harry Potter, was Victoire's uncle. He wasn't family but he was as good as. And he and Vic had worried the family wouldn't accept it. But they broke up before they could find out.

But he and Vic had remained good friends. In fact, in most ways they were closer after the breakup than they were before. But since he had finished school he had barely seen her outside of holidays. He was surprised when an owl delivered a letter inviting him to spend the weekend with her at Shell Cottage while her parents were traveling.

He had apparated fairly close to the cottage but he wanted to enjoy a short walk before getting there. It didn't take long until he arrived at the cottage, passing the grave Harry had dug for Dobby the house elf just a couple of weeks before Teddy was born.

He hadn't seen Vic since Christmas. Teddy could feel butterflies in his stomach as he knocked on the door. Moments later Victoire opened the door. Vic was smiling and Teddy was overwhelmed with how beautiful she was standing there in wearing a grey button up top and grey trousers with a black tie. Her red hair was cut short as always. Well, she did let grow out and took a potion to make it blonde for a bit but it didn't stick.

"Hey!" Victoire said and hugged Teddy tightly around his neck. "Come inside," she said and gestured inward. Teddy obliged her and went inside. She sat down in the dining room where she had a cup of tea waiting for him. He sat down at the table and took a sip.

"I like your dress," she said.

Teddy set down his cup and said, "Thank you. I bought it at a muggle shop. It's apparently vintage Muggle fashion."

Conversation was a little slow for awhile. It was always was when it had been awhile since they'd seen each other. Teddy chalked it up to general shyness on both their parts. She asked to look at his new wolf tattoo on his right shoulder he got in honor of his father, Remus Lupin who, before he died, had been a werewolf. He got it to accompany the tattoo he got on his left forearm of his mother's wand.

After an hour of back and forth about their families and school conversation finally shifted to their short relationship.

"We had fun didn't we? A nice summer of snogging, I thought," Vic said.

"Yeah it was nice," Teddy said.

"Shame though," Vic said.

"Why's that, Vic?" Teddy asked.

"Shame that's all we ever did," Vic said. She was looking down at the table but she slowly cracked a smile.

"Oh!" Teddy said and laughed. "I'd never really done anything more than that before back then."

"And since?" Vic asked her smile widening as she glanced up at him.

"I fooled around with Thomas Malory a few times… and Lola Burnham once," Teddy answered.

"Fooled around?" she asked, playfully. Teddy laughed in embarrassment and shook his head.

"I fucked Tom and I went down on Lola. We were going to do more than that but it didn't work out,' Teddy answered, hoping Vic wouldn't ask him to elaborate.

"I knew it!" Vic said finally looking directly at him. Teddy again laughed but was relieved she wasn't pressing for more details about what happened with him and Lola.

"What about you, Vic?" Teddy asked. Victoire blushed and looked away.

"Ethan Wood," she said quietly. "Just one time. It was nice," she added.

"Ethan Wood is pretty hot. I'm not sure who to be jealous of," Teddy said.

"No need to be jealous at all," Victoire replied then leaned over the table and kissed Teddy. Teddy didn't want the moment to end but he pulled away anyhow.

"Are we sure about this Vic?" Teddy asked. "I thought we wanted to take time to figure things out?"

"We've had time. And after three years nothing has changed. I'm still bloody queer. Though everyone tries to tell me I'm straight because I've only dated blokes. They don't seem to give a damn about what I feel inside."

"People still say I'm gay… for similar reasons. Can't say I care though. Fuck them. It's not my responsibility to prove what I feel to anyone," Teddy said in an angered tone. Victoire nodded in agreement then stood up and walked to him.

Looking down at him she said, "So we agree that nothing has changed? Would you like to get back to snogging then?"

Teddy stood up and kissed her quickly. He had nearly forgotten how her mouth felt on his and the way he felt nervous and excited when he was in her arms. But this time was different. He was desiring her in a way he hadn't before. As he pulled her body close he could feel his cock was already very hard.

As her small thin lips pressed against his full lips he pressed his body closer against hers. Vic then pulled away and pulled off her tie and flung it aside. She then widened her eyes and beckoned Teddy to follow her to her bedroom with hand gesture. Teddy followed her to her room and flung off his dress on the way there, leaving him in knickers and his shoes which he promptly kicked off.

Once inside her room, Victoire began to unbutton her shirt quickly and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor and then she unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them off, leaving her in a grey bra and grey shorts.

Victoire then grabbed Teddy by the arse and pulled him into her, latching her mouth onto his, pushing his cock against her stomach. He felt a little embarrassed by the damp spot his arousal had left that was now cold and pressed against her skin. But if she noticed she didn't seem to mind, instead preferring to keep her mouth on his and her tongue moving against his.

Then Victoire pulled away and reached behind her

Teddy began to worry how she would react to the size of his prick. He wasn't very big in the traditional sense. When Thomas Malory had seen him he immediately asked if Teddy could make it bigger. Now it so happened that Teddy could make it bigger. Huge in fact. And he could make it smaller, if he had such a desire. Luckily, Tom had dropped the subject.

Lola Burnham didn't directly ask him to make it bigger but she did beat around the bush trying to figure out if he could or not. It really made him uncomfortable. He liked using his ability as a metamorphmagus to change his appearance in ways that were pleasing to him, not pleasing to others.

As Victoire dragged a hand down his torso, fingertips gliding south to the edge of his knickers, he remembered how his grandmother, Andromeda, had told him of what his mother went through with boys. The ways they would ask her to alter her body in ways that were appealing to them. He had thought that he would be free of this problem but he had been wrong. He hoped Vic wouldn't feel that way about his body but he had been disappointed before.

Victoire stuck a hand in his underwear and grabbed his cock and began to stroke it while she planted her mouth back on his. So far so good, he thought. He took a hand and rubbed between her legs, through her underwear. She stopped kissing him and rested her head on his shoulder and began to moan.

"Let me go down on you," Teddy said in Victoire's ear.

"Okay," she said, softly. She pulled her hand out of his underwear then removed her bra. She stumbled a little as she tried to remove her shorts and for a moment Teddy was worried she would fall but she managed to steady herself and get them off. Victoire then fell back on the bed, spreading her legs in anticipation.

Teddy crawled on the bed next to Victoire and kissed her lightly on a cheek then on her mouth while he slid a hand down to her groin and rubbed her vulva slowly with only a moderate amount of pressure. Victoire closed her eyes and made some quiet pleasurable noises. Teddy wasted no time and moved his head between her legs, spreading apart her labia then lightly rubbing her hood causing her to gasp then groan in delight.

Teddy put his face in her mound of curly red hairs then slid down and kissed her clit as lightly as he could. He then flicked his tongue against it and Victoire jerked her body. Teddy slowly dragged his tongue upward and began lapping at Vic's clit.

"Uhhnn," Victoire said in a sound that almost seemed painful.

Teddy buried his face in her flesh and began lapping at her clit with his tongue in a hard and steady motion. Victoire pushed herself into him, clearly not wanting him to stop.

"Kiss it, please, Teddy," Vic called out and Teddy put his full lips on her clit and kissed it gently then continued with licking in a continuous motion. He looked up and Victoire was sitting up on her elbows and watching him intently as he worked, her mouth open and breathing hard.

"Oh god, don't stop. Will you finger me? Put a finger in me, please. Just one. Fuck," Victoire said through moans and heavy breathing.

Teddy sucked a finger and slid it inside her very wet entrance and began to slide it in and out slowly. He then went back to licking and Victoire moaned in ecstasy. Teddy began to finger her faster, finding no resistance and never losing pace with his tongue.

"Fuck, Teddy, I'm going to fucking come," Victoire said, her voice becoming high pitched, and then she pushed herself into him hard as she moaned and her body began to jerk.

"Ahhhh," she called out then sighed. Then without hesitation she said, "Fuck me, Teddy. I want you inside of me."

Teddy quickly tried to pull off his underwear but like Victoire before him he stumbled a little Unlike Victoire before him he actually did fall over.

"Are you okay?" she asked, leaning up and looking down at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, fine. Shit, that's embarrassing," Teddy said.

"Don't worry about it. Just get up here and fuck me hard, please," Victoire said, a huge smile across her face. If she had any thoughts about the size of his cock she made no indication in any way. This came as a definite relief.

Teddy hopped back on the bed causing Victoire to bounce and little. They both laughed. Teddy rolled over onto her and accidentally bashed his knee into hers.

"Oh, shit. Sorry," Teddy said as Victoire grimaced and grabbed her knee. For a moment, Teddy was worried that he'd killed the mood but instead Vic laughed and shook her head.

"We're both pretty fucking clumsy, Teddy," she said. "Let's try this again."

Teddy positioned himself over her then grabbed his prick and slid it down her slit to her soaking wet hole. He gently pushed himself inside of her, she exhaled and went, "Mmmm." She leaned up and kissed him as began to thrust in and out of her.

Victoire closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Teddy and pulled him close to her body. Teddy could feel her heart slamming in her chest and he kissed her hard as he began to thrust into her faster. Victoire moved a hand down to her clit and began to rub it.

Vic leaned into Teddy's ear and whispered, "Come on. Fuck me, hard,' and then she nibbled on his ear a little. In response Teddy began to pound into her hard while she continued to finger her clit.

"Yes! Just like that, Teddy! Mmmmm."

Victoire opened her eyes and looked Teddy in his eyes. She smiled at him then closed her eyes again, her face twisting from pleasure.

"Oh, Merlin! I think I'm going come again," Vic said and Teddy felt her tighten around his cock and she whimpered as her body tensed up with orgasm. With this, Teddy realized he couldn't hold on any longer and began to thrust hard and fast and felt a rush of pleasure through his body as he came, filling Victoire with his hot load.

Exhausted his body fell against hers and they held each other. Victoire moved her hands up and down his back while they both tried to recover their breath.

"So, I guess we're getting back together," Victoire said.

Teddy laughed and said, "I guess so. I mean this doesn't have to mean anything. It was fun. We could leave it at that."

Victoire gave him a worried look, "Do you want to? I don't."

"Me either," he replied. "I just thought it was worth mentioning."

"When should we tell our family?" Vic asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll find out in their own time," Teddy answered and kissed her softly.

And then they were kissing passionately again and Teddy felt himself stiffen again. He began to rub his prick between Victoire's legs and she stared at him in surprise.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yes, but this time I want you on top," he said and rolled her over. Victoire quickly slid herself onto his cock and began to ride him, placing her hands on his chest and rubbing his nipples with her fingertips. She then took a hand and began to finger her clit again and said, "Let's come together this time."

"Okay," he said. His cock was sore and ached from the last time but his desire had never been stronger.

Teddy was surprised with the vigor with which Victoire rode his cock, rocking her pelvis and pulling herself on and off his body, and he could see determination in her eyes. Slowly he watched the signs appear all over her body as she moved closer to orgasm for a third time.

She began to moan and tighten around him and he grabbed her and began to thrust up into her as she thrust down, guiding her on and off his cock and he exploded with orgasm as she cried out in pleasure.

After a time they cleaned up and they spent the rest of the night in bed cuddling and telling each other stories about school and their families. As Vic lay naked next to him, an arm across his chest he decided that he had never seen a more beautiful sight and when she looked into his eyes he could tell she felt the same about him.


End file.
